


Can't Stop

by angelus2hot



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: 1_million_words, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants her just as much as she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Stop  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Wolverine, Wolverine/Rogue implied  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 181  
>  **Summary:** He wants her just as much as she wants him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 2](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1745586.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/645809/645809_original.jpg)

Rogue wanted him. Wolverine knew she wanted him. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice every damn time she looked at him. 

His groan echoed around him.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I know I can’t have her. Hell, I shouldn’t even want her. She’s young, so fucking young. Why then can’t I get her off of my mind?_

A frustrated sigh swept through him. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He couldn’t stop wanting her. It was harder knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And it was getting harder every day not to give in.

But he had to be strong he had fight to stay away from her. No matter if every cell in his body was screaming for him to go to her, take her in his arms and show her just what she was getting herself into.

Another groan this one louder than before ripped from his throat. 

It was hard enough fighting his feelings. _How much longer was he supposed to fight them both?_


End file.
